


Perfect for the part

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adultery, Ambiguity, Filming, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Step-parents, Threats of Violence, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: [...]Danny rimase fermo mentre Jacob gli afferrava le braccia, tenendogliele dietro alla schiena mentre chiudeva i suoi polsi dentro delle fasce di stoffa, chiudendole col velcro e assicurandosi che le maniche della maglietta stessero di mezzo, per non dargli fastidio.Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata per l'agitazione; sapeva che quello non era un gioco, Jacob stava facendo sul serio, e di certo si aspettava la stessa professionalità da parte sua. Non poteva deluderlo davanti ad un suo collega, non quando si era fidato abbastanza da reputarlo all'altezza di lavorare con lui."Siamo pronti a girare?" la voce di Steven lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri; Danny si limitò ad annuire in risposta, non fidandosi della propria voce in quel momento."Ok, allora in 3...2...1... Azione!"[...]---Danny è rimasto a casa col patrigno, Jacob. Quando l'uomo gli propone di recitare insieme a lui in un film, Danny non riesce a credere alla propria fortuna.Almeno finché Jacob non comincia a dargli ragione di pentirsi di aver accettato...





	Perfect for the part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> Scritta per l'ottava edizione del COW-T indetto da LandeDiFande, per il prompt “Zombie  
> \- The Cranberries ” ispirandomi alle lyrics “Another head hangs lowly/Child is slowly taken/And the violence caused such silence/Who are we mistaken” & per l'ottava edizione della Maritombola sempre di LandeDiFandom usando il prompt "69".
> 
> Ringrazio Anonimadelirante (di EFP) ed Arwen88 per il betaggio (e anche blackreed per i consigli!)

 

“Mi raccomando, per qualsiasi evenienza chiamatemi", ripeté ansiosamente sua mamma, per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata, mentre Danny la aiutava a portare fuori la valigia. "Tesoro, ti ricordi dov'è il foglio della spesa, vero? L'ho messo..."

“In cima al portadocumenti in cucina. Alice, non preoccuparti, tornerai qui fra meno di una settimana e sarà tutto proprio come l'hai lasciato", la rassicurò Jacob, affacciandosi alla porta per abbracciarla. "Tu pensa a divertirti e goditi il viaggio.".

“Ok... ok, scusami Jake, è solo che è la prima volta che vi lascio da soli", replicò lei con un sospiro. “Non fate niente che non fareste se io fossi qui! Danny, sto parlando con te! Niente piedi sul tavolino del divano, nessuna schifezza dopo le cinque, e vedi di non sprecare tutti i pomeriggi alla PlayStation invece di studiare! Se prendi un'altra D in chimica giuro che te la sequestro definitivamente!”, continuò, strappando al ragazzino uno sbuffo irritato. “E tu, vedi di non dargliele tutte vinte o so io cosa sequestrarti, _tesoro”_.

 

Venti minuti di avvertimenti e raccomandazioni dopo, Alice era finalmente partita per raggiungere le sue colleghe in agenzia. Erano mesi che si preparava per quel team-building come se avesse dovuto abbandonare la famiglia per andare a combattere per la patria, ma Danny non capiva cosa ci fosse di così complicato. Erano solo cinque giorni, anzi meno contando anche quelli di andata e di ritorno. Era già stato in casa senza sua madre per qualche giorno prima di allora, e stavolta c'era anche Jacob con lui.

A Danny non dispiaceva affatto la cosa. Una volta tanto almeno si sarebbe evitato di farsi appioppare qualche babysitter del quartiere che lo trattava con sufficienza e pretendeva di farsi ubbidire da un ragazzino quasi coetaneo. Beh... più o meno. Ancora qualche anno, e avrebbero potuto anche essere compagni di scuola.

Almeno Jacob non lo trattava come un moccioso. A Danny non dispiaceva passare del tempo con lui. Era più grande di sua madre - aveva già i capelli brizzolati - e forse quello era uno dei motivi per cui era molto più paziente. Non era assillante come lei, si interessava di quello che faceva a scuola o altrove il giusto, e - soprattutto - bussava sempre prima di entrare in camera sua anziché  _spalancarla di colpo_ perché gli serviva chissà cosa o perché doveva portargli i vestiti stirati.

 

 

_\- Toc toc -_

Danny alzò la testa dal quaderno, riscosso dal proprio torpore. La pagina su cui era fermo da mezz'ora ormai piena di ghirigori più che di formule.

“Sì?”. 

“Ehi Danny, posso entrare?”, chiese Jacob. “Ti devo chiedere un favore”

“...ok?”.

La porta si aprì appena di uno spiraglio, il tanto che bastava al patrigno per sporgersi nella stanza. L'uomo sorrise nel vederlo intento a studiare.

“Oh scusa, se stai facendo i compiti allora non ti voglio disturbare...”.

"Ah, no, va benissimo!”, sì affrettò a rispondere Danny, fin troppo entusiasta. "Ehm, tanto ho quasi fatto”, Aggiunse subito.

Non aveva quasi fatto.

O meglio, si poteva dire che aveva  _quasi fatto_ qualcosa. 

“Perfetto”, Jacob sospirò di sollievo ed aprì di più la porta per entrare, sedendosi sul letto. Danny si girò per guardarlo, curioso. Non aveva idea di cosa volesse chiedergli, ma qualsiasi cosa era meglio di doversi imparare le reazioni a memoria.

"Steven mi ha chiamato poco fa”, cominciò a spiegargli Jacob, "doveva girare un paio di scene veloci ma il ragazzo che si era dato disponibile ha la febbre. Lo so che dovrei essere in ferie, ma gli devo un favore, quindi mi chiedevo...te la sentiresti di farti filmare per qualche scena dopo cena? Non è nulla di complicato, ed è abbastanza urgente.”.

Danny spalancò gli occhi e si trattenne dal lasciarsi sfuggire un'imprecazione per la sorpresa. Girare un paio di scene? Lui? L'idea era al contempo terrificante ed elettrizzante. Non aveva la minima idea di qualunque cosa riguardante la recitazione, ma come quasi ogni ragazzino anche lui aveva sognato ad occhi aperti guardando le sue star preferite ed immaginandosi al loro fianco in un ruolo d'azione o di pathos, quindi l'idea di essere in un film sembrava la chiave che apriva la porta a tutte le sue fantasie di fama e successo verso la realtà.

"Io...certo! Quando? Cosa devo fare? Per che film è?”, rispose in fretta dopo qualche secondo di imbambolamento.

Jacob ridacchiò per la sua reazione, facendolo arrossire per l'imbarazzo.

"In realtà è più un corto promozionale che un film. Certo, se ha successo, magari se ne può anche riparlare”, gli spiegò, prima di rialzarsi ed avviarsi nuovamente verso il corridoio "Perfetto allora, lo richiamo subito, tu finisci i tuoi compiti mentre arriva così la mamma magari non mi ucciderà per averti coinvolto quando dovresti studiare. Anzi... in realtà forse è meglio che non ne sappia niente, o potrebbe uccidere anche Steven per non avermi lasciato in pace durante le ferie. D'accordo?”.

"Sicuro!”, rispose subito Danny. Se sua madre avesse saputo che il patrigno gli aveva chiesto di recitare senza averlo chiesto prima anche a lei, sapeva che sarebbe esplosa. Non era d'accordo con quel genere di cose perché secondo lei gli attori dell'età di Daniel finivano sempre per farsi traviare dalla fama e trascurare "le cose importanti" - come, per l'appunto, gli studi.

 

 

"E così tu sei Danny. Jake mi ha parlato di te”, disse Steven non appena lo vide, tendendogli la mano.  Quando Danny gliela strinse, gli sembrò di aver infilato la propria mano in una morsa.

Steven era un omone imponente, alto e robusto come un orso, con una barba folta e rossiccia. Sembrava più giovane del patrigno, forse anche più di sua madre. Quando vide lo sguardo intimidito del ragazzo, scoppiò in una risata sonora.

"Guarda che non ti mangio mica!”, commentò, facendolo avvampare. Gli arruffò i capelli con una delle sue manone, cosa a cui Danny non protestò sia perché non voleva finire di scavarsi la propria fossa rendendo tutto molto più imbarazzante, ma anche perché una volta tanto poteva capire perché l'altro lo vedesse come un bambino.

"Ti serve una mano con l'attrezzatura?” gli chiese Jacob, sollevando da terra una borsa ed incamminandosi verso le scale. "Direi di metterci in sala. È la stanza con la migliore illuminazione.”

Danny si chiese come mai volessero filmare in casa anziché in un set, ma non voleva fare troppe domande. In primis perché era troppo intimidito per farlo, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. In secondo luogo, perché voleva fare buona impressione e far vedere di essere in grado di seguire le direzioni senza lamentarsi. Sapeva che a nessun regista piaceva avere a che fare con le primedonne nel mondo dello spettacolo, era una delle prime cose che Jacob gli aveva detto quando lo aveva tempestato di domande sul suo lavoro.

"Grazie, Jake! Danny, ti ha già spiegato il tuo ruolo?” gli chiese Steven, passandogli la borsa più piccola che aveva con sé. "Non preoccuparti, sono solo un paio di scene e taglierò solo le parti che ci servono. Il tuo personaggio si chiama Matt ed è stato rapito per un riscatto. Puoi andare di improvvisazione, purché non ti venga da ridere. Ok?”

"Ok!” rispose subito Danny, seguendoli fino in sala, dove Jacob aveva già iniziato a posizionare le luci e chiudere le finestre, tirando giù le tapparelle.

Jacob lo fece sedere sul divano, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua e dicendogli di aspettare lì mentre loro sistemavano la scena. Danny fece come richiesto, osservandoli in silenzio e dondolando nervosamente le gambe, sorseggiando acqua più per avere qualcosa da fare nell'attesa che per sete.

I due adulti lavorarono velocemente, sistemando la telecamera e le luci, prima di tirare fuori alcuni oggetti che posarono sul tavolino. Finalmente, Steven corse a prendere posto dietro la telecamera, mentre Jacob si sedette accanto a Danny e gli accarezzò la schiena per rassicurarlo.

"Stai tranquillo, sono sicuro che te la caverai benissimo. Ora, io farò la parte di uno dei rapitori. Tu sarai già bendato, e non potrai muovere le mani. Tutto quello che devi fare è reagire come se avessi paura per la tua vita, ed ascoltare le mie istruzioni. Ah, un'altra cosa: non devi chiamarmi 'Jacob', né tantomeno 'papà'. Hai capito?"

"O-ok!" rispose Danny, tentando di nascondere l'ansia nella sua voce. Jacob gli sorrise prima di afferrare la benda dal tavolo e legargliela attorno alla testa, stringendo delicatamente prima di annodarla.

"Riesci a vedere? Quante dita sono?"

"Non vedo niente!"

"Perfetto".

Danny rimase fermo mentre Jacob gli afferrava le braccia, tenendogliele dietro alla schiena mentre chiudeva i suoi polsi dentro delle fasce di stoffa, chiudendole col velcro e assicurandosi che le maniche della maglietta stessero di mezzo, per non dargli fastidio.

Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata per l'agitazione; sapeva che quello non era un gioco, Jacob stava facendo sul serio, e di certo si aspettava la stessa professionalità da parte sua. Non poteva deluderlo davanti ad un suo collega, non quando si era fidato abbastanza da reputarlo all'altezza di lavorare con lui.

"Siamo pronti a girare?" la voce di Steven lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri; Danny si limitò ad annuire in risposta, non fidandosi della propria voce in quel momento.

"Ok, allora in 3...2...1...  _Azione!_ "

 

L'atteggiamento di Jacob mutò completamente nel giro di pochi secondi. Danny poté avvertirlo anche senza vedere niente, dal modo in cui la sua mano passò dall'accarezzargli una spalla in modo rassicurante al serrarsi su di essa con una presa ferrea, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa.

"Farai meglio ad evitare di scherzare con me, ragazzino" ringhiò sommessamente Jacob contro il suo orecchio, in un tono talmente gelido da fargli accapponare la pelle. "Non ho mai detto a tuo padre che ti avrei riconsegnato tutto intero, e sono già passati due giorni. Forse dovrei cominciare a pensare ad un altro modo per ottenere quei soldi..." la mano ancora libera del patrigno si infilò sotto la sua maglietta e gli accarezzò lo stomaco, risalendo lungo la linea delle sue costole; persino quel gesto apparentemente gentile ora non fece che aumentare la sua apprensione. "Sai quanto possono valere degli organi giovani e sani sul mercato nero?"

"No!" gemette d'istinto il ragazzo, prima di riuscire a trattenersi. D'altronde non sapeva nemmeno se il suo ruolo prevedeva che parlasse oppure no.

"Oh credimi, non ho nessuna voglia di mercanteggiare con quelle vipere se posso evitarlo, ma gli affari sono affari." Replicò Jacob, mollando la presa e lasciandolo ricadere sul divano. "Tuo padre si è messo contro le persone sbagliate. Se non voleva coinvolgere la famiglia, avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di mettersi in mezzo"

Danny avvertì lo spostamento di peso quando l'uomo si alzò dal divano, ed ascoltò il rumore dei suoi passi mentre si allontanava. Sentì il rumore di una zip che si apriva, e quello che supponeva essere il rumore di oggetti spostati in una borsa, poi il suono dei passi si fece più vicino, finché non fu abbastanza certo che l'uomo gli fosse ora di fronte.

"Scommetto che non sai nemmeno perché sei finito qui" disse Jacob, posando una mano sulla sua nuca ed insinuando le dita fra i suoi capelli biondi. Danny non fece nemmeno in tempo a ribattere prima che l’uomo stringesse la presa e gli tirasse indietro la testa, infilandogli due dita dell'altra mano in bocca per spingere qualcosa nella sua gola, che si convulse attorno a quell'intrusione improvvisa.

"Non ti ha mai parlato, scommetto, di quel che succede a prendere un po' di quella roba che ha rubato al capo" continuò, sfilando le dita e premendogli il palmo contro la bocca, soffocando le sue proteste. "Forse possiamo scoprirlo insieme..."

Danny mugolò una protesta, tentando di tossire fuori qualsiasi cosa l'uomo gli avesse fatto ingoiare a tradimento, ma se davvero così era stato, era troppo tardi. Non riusciva a credere a quello che era appena successo... non poteva averlo fatto davvero, giusto?

“Dovrebbe fare effetto quasi subito”, commentò l'uomo, spostando il palmo e stringendogli il viso per le mascelle per sollevarglielo, avvicinandosi tanto da respirargli contro una guancia. "Lo senti?”. 

Prima ancora che Danny potesse rispondergli, l'altra mano si insinuò di nuovo sotto la sua maglietta, appoggiandosi contro il suo petto. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, e il ragazzo non sapeva se fosse per l'effetto della droga o se fosse solo la sua suggestione. Quel che sapeva per certo era che ora poteva capire perché Jacob si fosse giá fatto un nome nonostante la poca esperienza. Era un attore terribilmente convincente.

_Anche troppo._

Tanto che il ragazzo cominciò a pentirsi di aver accettato di aiutarlo - poi pensò a come sarebbe stato fiero di lui una volta finite le riprese, se fosse riuscito a dimostrargli che faceva sul serio. Aveva detto che non era niente di complicato, quindi se non poteva nemmeno fare una scena semplice, che figura ci avrebbe fatto? Non doveva lasciarsi suggestionare in quel modo, neanche fosse una sorta di moccioso credulone.

Era tutta una finzione, si disse.

_E se non lo fosse?_

“Cosa c'è, non vuoi parlare?”, gli chiese Jacob, ridacchiando sommessamente. “Va bene allora, perché non facciamo un piccolo test?”, la sua mano scese lentamente, ma prima di sfilarla del tutto l'uomo da sotto la maglia l'uomo ne afferrò il bordo e lo sollevò per agganciargli l'indumento dietro la testa e scoprirgli così il petto.

“C...cosa vuoi fare?!”, gli chiese Danny, senza riuscire a nascondere l'ansia nella sua voce. 

Jacob si limitò a ridere in risposta, allentando la presa sulla sua mascella prima di alzarsi di nuovo. Danny lo sentì fare qualche passo, fermarsi e tornare ancora da lui, il tutto accompagnato dal rumore di qualcosa che veniva trascinato sul pavimento.

“Una delle cose interessanti di questa droga è che inizialmente doveva essere usata come antidolorifico”, gli spiegò l'uomo prima di sederglisi accanto, chinandosi su di lui ed appoggiandogli qualcosa contro la pancia. “Il fatto è che, mentre la stavano testando, si sono accorti di alcuni effetti collaterali … piuttosto _interessanti_ ”.

Danny ebbe appena il preavviso di un lievissimo click prima che qualsiasi cosa fosse stata poggiata contro il suo stomaco iniziasse a vibrare, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa. Durò appena un paio di secondi ma bastò a strappargli un piccolo grido spaventato.

“Oh? Ti ha fatto male?”, domandò l'uomo, spostando l'oggetto contro il suo petto. “Ehi, ti ho fatto una domanda”, insistette dopo qualche secondo, ogni traccia di ilarità scomparsa di colpo dalla sua voce. “D'accordo stronzetto, rispondi a questo allora: sai cosa può succedere se ricevi una scossa elettrica troppo vicina al cuore?”.

“No!”, Danny tentò di spostarsi ma Jacob lo afferrò per una spalla, usando tutto il suo peso per schiacciarlo contro lo schienale. 

Il ragazzo nemmeno sentì lo scatto stavolta prima della vibrazione, tentando inutilmente di divincolarsi. Non sentì dolore, ma nella sua foga dei suoi movimenti l'oggetto scivolò per sbaglio contro il suo capezzolo, strappandogli un gemito di sorpresa e... piacere?

La vibrazione cessò, e Jacob ridacchiò di nuovo.

“Come pensavo... questa roba ti fotte le sinapsi che processano il dolore. Con un anestetico normale non sentiresti niente, nessun tipo di sensazione. Ma con questa... beh, diciamo che anziché cancellare il dolore, lo trasforma”. 

“C-cosa... perché?”, Danny cominciò a tremare, faticando a concentrarsi abbastanza per formare le parole. Era un effetto di quella droga? Lo aveva _veramente_ drogato? Non poteva essere!

“Potrei tagliarti le dita una per una, se volessi, fino a farti supplicare di continuare.”, lo minacciò Jacob, ignorando la sua domanda, prima di sollevare l'oggetto e posizionarlo sopra all'altro capezzolo.

_Click._

“N-ah!”, Danny gemette di nuovo, sussultando per le scariche di piacere che lo scuotevano, facendogli battere il cuore all'impazzata mentre il suo respiro si faceva sempre più rapido ed affannato, la pelle imperlata di gocce di sudore. 

Quando finalmente quella sensazione cessò, Danny non riuscì nemmeno a muoversi, tremando così forte che gli battevano i denti. La benda che gli copriva gli occhi era umida di lacrime, e la sua pelle era così calda che si sentiva bruciare.

“B-basta...ti prego...ti prego lasciami andare”, supplicò non appena riuscì a calmare il proprio respiro abbastanza da poter parlare. Non gli importava di cosa avrebbe pensato il patrigno, era troppo spaventato e confuso per preoccuparsene. Voleva solo che finisse.

“Shh...”, sussurrò Jacob, accarezzandogli i capelli ed appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, e per un attimo Danny sorrise per il sollievo, pensando che finalmente l'altro fosse tornato ad essere la stessa persona che l'aveva accompagnato in bagno per medicargli la mano quando aveva rotto per sbaglio una delle tazze preferite di sua madre, rassicurandolo mentre piangeva e promettendogli che non le avrebbe detto che era stato lui, la stessa persona che si era presa la colpa subendosi le strilla della donna senza battere ciglio per aver rotto la tazza della nonna e per di più aver lasciato che suo figlio si facesse male mentre lei non c'era. 

Poi Jacob serrò la presa sui suoi capelli, e la sua bocca si chiuse su quella del ragazzino, soffocando le sue proteste sul nascere mentre la sua lingua si insinuava a forza tra le sue labbra, cercando di coinvolgerlo in un bacio violento e passionale, strappandogli via quel barlume di speranza con la stessa facilità con cui gliel'aveva insinuato sotto pelle.

Danny trattenne il respiro, sentendo il calore viscido di quella lingua contro la sua, ascoltandone il suono umido e ripugnante e rifiutandosi di credere che stesse davvero succedendo.

Non era vero. Non poteva esserlo. Jacob non lo stava davvero baciando. Quello che sentiva contro il naso non era il fiato del suo patrigno. Quella che aveva in bocca non era la sua lingua. Non era la sua barba che gli stava graffiando il mento. Non era possibile.

Non riprese a respirare fino alla fine del bacio, quando Jacob gli tirò indietro la testa e ad affondò il viso contro il suo collo, lasciando una scia di baci umidi che gli fece accapponare la pelle.

“N-no...”, mugolò spaventato, la benda intrisa di lacrime catturate dalla stoffa prima che potessero scendere sulle sue guance. 

Se Jacob l'aveva sentito, non ne diede alcun segno. Danny lo sentì risalire lungo il suo collo fino a raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra, che si affrettò a serrare per impedirgli di baciarlo di nuovo.

“Apri la bocca”, sibilò l'uomo, in tono minaccioso. Danny scosse la testa, trasalendo quando sentì ancora una volta la punta dell'oggetto di prima contro uno dei suoi capezzoli. 

_Click._

“Ngh!”, mugugnò a denti serrati, il corpo scosso da spasmi di piacere mentre il suo capezzolo si inturgidiva ancora di più, così come – si accorse con orrore – anche il suo membro che ora cominciava a premere contro la stoffa delle sue mutande, risvegliato da quelle attenzioni.

 

Danny non era tanto ingenuo da non avere idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva sentito i discorsi dei ragazzi più grandi, e una volta aveva beccato una delle babysitter a guardare un video che non avrebbe dovuto vedere e lei gli aveva spiegato alcune cose in modo molto grossolano. 

Certo non sapeva tutti i dettagli, ma almeno poteva intuire la natura di quel tipo di attenzioni. Solo non riusciva ad  accettare  che stesse _davvero_ succedendo. E soprattutto, non riusciva a capire come mai il suo corpo stesse reagendo in quel modo.

_Click_ .

Danny tornò ad ansimare pesantemente, il corpo ancora scosso dagli spasmi, i pugni tanto stretti da piantarsi le unghie nei palmi, le mascelle dolenti per quanto le aveva tenute contratte. I suoi capelli gocciolavano sudore, e la benda che gli copriva gli occhi era ormai completamente fradicia. 

"Vuoi fare il gioco duro, hm?" sibiló Jacob, il tono sempre più gelido. La sua mano scese fra le gambe del ragazzo, appoggiandosi sull'interno della coscia. Danny tentò nuovamente di divincolarsi, ma l'altro lo teneva inchiodato lì col peso del proprio corpo. Nella sua frustrazione, il ragazzo tirò indietro il corpo e colpì l'altro con una testata sul petto, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Se fossero stati ad armi pari, probabilmente Jacob avrebbe perso l'equilibrio, cadendo miseramente per terra. Sfortunatamente per Daniel, l'unica conseguenza del suo gesto fu quella di fargli perdere la pazienza.

La mano libera dell'uomo si spostò sulla sua gola, stringendo fino a togliergli il fiato. Danny annaspó come un pesce fuori d'acqua, respirando a fatica. Quasi non se ne accorse quando l'altra mano procedette a sbottonargli i jeans e tirare giù la zip, finché non ne avvertì la pressione contro la stoffa dei suoi boxer, il che lo fece irrigidire completamente. Anche il suo membro non tardò ad indurirsi, anche se per ragioni molto diverse, facendolo inorridire per l'indignazione e la vergogna. Non poteva credere che il suo corpo lo stesse tradendo in quel modo, quasi come a voler chiedere più di quelle attenzioni a cui sarebbe voluto sfuggire con tutte le sue forze.

“Non mi piace usare le maniere forti, ma lo farò se non mi lasci altra scelta.”, disse l'uomo, mantenendo la presa sul suo collo mentre la sua mano si infilava a forza nelle sue mutande, abbassandogliele per liberare la modesta erezione del ragazzino. “Anche se forse a te non dispiacciono poi così tanto, eh?”, lo canzonò, e Danny poté quasi _udire_ il ghigno che aveva sulle labbra in quel momento.

“Q-quando mia madre l-lo saprà...”, cominciò, sforzandosi di suonare più sicuro di sé di quanto la sua voce tremante non gli permettesse.

“Quando tua madre saprà _cosa?_ Che suo figlio è scomparso proprio quando l'ha lasciato da solo per qualche giorno? “ chiese Jacob, allentando di nuovo la presa. “Che suo marito non sa cosa possa essere successo, _davvero_... è successo tutto così in fretta, era appena tornato dal supermercato con la spesa per fare la cena, ma la porta era spalancata e la casa messa a soqquadro... ah, il mondo è così pericoloso al giorno d'oggi, non ci si può fidare di nessuno. Ci sono tanti ragazzi che scompaiono e non tornano mai più a casa... oh, certo, quando tua madre lo saprà, sono sicuro che rimarrà devastata dalla notizia.”.

Danny si sentì mancare il fiato, anche quando la mano dell'uomo gli lasciò la gola. Non avrebbe osato... non avrebbe potuto...

_Davvero?_

“N-non puoi farmi questo”, piagnucolò Danny, scuotendo la testa e cercando di nuovo di liberarsi, ma Jacob lo bloccò facilmente contro il divano. “No! T-ti prego!”.

“Non costringermi a rendere le cose più difficili del necessario”, rispose Jacob, accarezzandogli il viso nella perversa parodia di un gesto rassicurante ed affettuoso, asciugando una delle lacrime che era finalmente riuscita a scivolare sotto la benda.

Danny non poté fare altro se non piangere mentre le mani dell'uomo scendevano ad accarezzargli il petto, e la bocca si chiudeva sul suo orecchio, leccandone i contorni e mordicchiandone il lobo, prima di scendere nuovamente sul suo collo.

Danny si limitò a tremare e subire in silenzio, serrando i pugni e digrignando i denti, cercando di trattenere i suoni che minacciavano di sfuggire dalle sue labbra quando quelle di Jacob si chiusero attorno ad uno dei suoi capezzoli, leccandolo e succhiandolo lascivamente. 

Di nuovo il suo corpo si rifiutò di reagire come avrebbe voluto, nonostante le sue preghiere e le sue suppliche silenziose. Ben presto, oltre al disgusto, un'altra emozione già conosciuta ma solo in modo acerbo ed incerto si fece largo dentro di lui. 

Era la stessa sensazione che provava quando la protagonista di qualche film si toglieva la maglietta, rimanendo solo col reggiseno mentre la telecamera si soffermava sul movimento ondeggiante delle sue tette, e sulla fossetta che vi si formava in mezzo quando stringeva le braccia, facendolo arrossire fino alle orecchie ed allontanare dalla stanza, nel timore che sua madre potesse in qualche modo accorgersi della direzione che stavano prendendo i suoi pensieri. La stessa sensazione di quando aveva intravisto il corpo nudo degli attori nel video che aveva sbirciato da dietro alle spalle della ragazza che avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d'occhio, e di quando era poi andato a letto quella notte con quell'immagine impressa nella mente, il suo membro fastidiosamente duro che pretendeva un sollievo per cui lui non aveva ancora soluzione. 

E, finalmente, la stessa sensazione che aveva provato quando, dopo averne sentito parlare da alcuni ragazzi più grandi, aveva provato a togliersi le mutande, toccandosi mentre ripensava a quelle scene che l'avevano infiammato, facendolo sentire strano e pieno di vergogna. Nonostante ciò, aveva continuato finché non aveva temuto che il cuore gli sarebbe esploso da quanto il sangue batteva forte contro i suoi timpani, il corpo coperto di sudore ed il suo sesso duro e completamente scoperto, con la punta rossiccia che faceva capolino da sotto il sottile membro di pelle che solitamente la ricopriva, gocciolando un liquido trasparente e dall'odore un po' acre. 

Si era sentito un po' come quando doveva andare a fare pipì, ed aveva avuto così paura di pisciarsi addosso che si era dovuto rimettere mutande e pantaloni e correre subito in bagno, pregando di non incontrare sua madre, chiudendo poi la porta a chiave prima di rimettersi all'opera. Invece, proprio come avevano detto quei ragazzi, poco dopo il suo corpo era stato scosso da un piacere così intenso da perdere il controllo sulle sue gambe, sorreggendosi con una mano al lavandino per non cadere di peso con le ginocchia sulle piastrelle e venendo con un gemito strozzato. Dalla punta del suo pene non era uscita affatto pipì, ma una sostanza sconosciuta, molto più bianca e viscosa, che suppose essere quella che i ragazzi avevano chiamato “sborra”.

Ad ogni gesto dell'uomo, Danny sentiva montare in lui la stessa sensazione, solo molto più forte ed accompagnata da un crescente senso di orrore. Gli sembrava di sentirsi addosso una scia di sporco in ogni centimetro di pelle che veniva toccato dal patrigno, se la sentiva formicolare come se a sfiorarlo fosse qualcosa di morto e decomposto, contaminandolo. Quasi gli sembrava di sentirsi marcire, di sentire il lerciume penetrare nelle sue ossa, fino al midollo.

Una mano dell'uomo si chiuse attorno alla sua erezione, massaggiandogliela in modo molto più esperto e calcolato di quanto lui non avrebbe mai saputo fare nella sua quasi totale innocenza. Jacob sapeva bene sia dove toccarlo sia come, per ottenere le reazioni che voleva, stimolandolo in modi che Danny non avrebbe nemmeno saputo immaginare.

Quando l'uomo gli si inginocchiò davanti, prendendolo in bocca senza preavviso, Danny si irrigidì di nuovo.

“No! Non mordermi!”, gridò terrorizzato, ma Jacob si limitò a ridacchiare sommessamente a bocca piena prima di cominciare a succhiare.

Quella sensazione completamente nuova ed inaspettata colse Danny di sprovvista, facendolo gridare di nuovo, ma per ragioni ben diverse. Era un piacere così intenso da non riuscire a sopportarlo; avrebbe voluto spingerlo via ma i suoi fianchi si mossero da soli, sospingendosi contro la bocca di Jacob ogni volta che questi sollevava la testa, prima di ridiscendere, continuando a succhiarlo e a stimolarlo con la lingua.

“N-no!”, mugolò, ma più contro sé stesso che contro il patrigno, ansimando affannosamente mentre tentava di riprendere il controllo sul proprio corpo, senza successo. Era come se un istinto primordiale avesse preso il sopravvento su di lui, soffocando ogni sua protesta.

Danny sentiva il piacere montare dentro di lui a ondate sempre più forti, sovrastando persino la sua paura ed alimentando la sua umiliazione. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo Jacob era sbagliato... ma allora, perché era così piacevole? 

Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto di non fidarsi degli sconosciuti, perché c'erano uomini che si approfittavano di chi era più piccolo, anche se ovviamente era solo da poco tempo che ne aveva realmente compreso le implicazioni. Fino ad allora era sempre rimasto un concetto vago e nebuloso pur nella sua gravità, come i mostri delle fiabe con cui era cresciuto.

Ma i mostri di quei racconti non erano mai gentili, non consolavano i bambini quando si facevano male, non abbracciavano le madri quando erano tristi, non aiutavano a fare i compiti quando prendevi un brutto voto a scuola.

E coloro che finivano nelle loro grinfie lottavano contro di loro e li sconfiggevano, o soccombevano dopo atroci sofferenze, e, soprattutto, non reagivano mai al loro tormento desiderandone ancora, nemmeno per un istante.

Forse allora, pensò con orrore, non era solo Jacob ad essere sbagliato. Forse c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui.

“Ma guarda un po'”, gongolò Jacob, staccandosi da lui proprio nell’istante in cui il ragazzino si sentiva sull'orlo di quel piacere bagnato, lasciandolo fremente e confuso per quella nota di delusione che non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere di sentire. “Tutte queste scenate per qualche carezza, e poi basta un pompino a farti gemere come una troia in calore.”.

“L-lasciami stare...”, piagnucolò Danny, tirando su col naso. “M-mi fai schifo! S-sei uno schifoso...”, esitò, cercando di trovare la parola giusta per insultarlo. “Porco!”.

Jacob scoppiò a ridere come se gli avesse appena detto una barzelletta, prima di sfiorare con un dito la punta della sua erezione e disegnarvi piccoli cerchi seguendo il bordo della corona, facendolo sussultare e gemere mentre una gocciolina di liquido fuoriusciva dall'uretra, scivolando per tutta la lunghezza del suo piccolo membro.

“Parole grosse, dette da un verginello assetato di cazzo”, commentò, alzandosi in piedi ed allontanandosi di nuovo, lasciando Danny a rimuginare sulla propria situazione.

Il ragazzino al momento stava tremando di rabbia e umiliazione, odiando l'uomo che lo stava facendo sentire così sporco, e soprattutto odiando sé stesso per non essere in grado di dimostrargli che si sbagliava.

“Forse è questo il problema. Sei troppo viziato. Volevo essere gentile con te, ma tu non hai fatto altro che frignare per tutto il tempo”, ponderò Jacob, afferrandogli una spalla e spostandolo di peso contro il divano, facendogli appoggiare la schiena contro uno dei braccioli e lasciandogli la testa a penzolare oltre il bordo, avvicinandosi fino ad appoggiare il proprio inguine contro la sua guancia. 

Danny poteva sentire l'eccitazione dell'uomo premere attraverso la stoffa dei jeans e tentò subito di voltarsi, ma Jacob lo tenne fermo per i capelli mentre si abbassava la zip, infilandosi una mano nelle mutande per liberare la propria erezione e strofinargliela contro la guancia.

“Se provi anche solo a _pensare_ di mordermi, ti stacco quel cazzettino che ti ritrovi e ti ci faccio strozzare”, lo minacciò, premendo la punta del glande contro le sue labbra. “Forza, apri la bocca”.

“Nhh!”, protestò Danny, agitandosi per tentare di girare la testa, ma la presa di Jacob era troppo forte. Sospirando, l'uomo appoggiò di nuovo lo strumento di prima contro uno dei suoi capezzoli. 

_Click._

“NHH!”.

Danny non si lasciò cogliere di sorpresa, serrando le labbra in una linea sottile ed ignorando il piacere che ora montava più forte dentro di lui. Era come se il suo intero corpo stesse venendo corrotto, e ad ogni tocco diventava sempre più difficile sfuggire a quelle sensazioni.

Purtroppo per lui, non aveva fatto i conti con le risorse dell'uomo. Vi fu un altro leggero  _click_ , e stavolta anziché spegnersi, la vibrazione che lo scosse divenne ancora più intensa.

Bastò il più piccolo gemito a permettere a Jacob di spingersi a forza oltre le sue labbra, mugugnando compiaciuto nel sentire il calore umido della bocca del ragazzino attorno al proprio glande, e prendendosi tutto il tempo per continuare a tormentare il suo capezzolo, muovendo la punta dello strumento in circolo contro la sua pelle ormai turgida.

_Click._

Danny avrebbe voluto affondare i denti nella carne sensibile dell'uomo, ma le sue minacce di prima gli riecheggiava nella testa.

_...sono sicuro che rimarrà devastata..._

Una vocina disperata dentro di lui si ripeteva che era una bugia, l'uomo che aveva imparato a chiamare padre non sarebbe mai stato capace di fare una cosa del genere...

_Proprio come non potrebbe mai fare qualcosa di tanto disgustoso come toccarti in quel modo, non è vero?_

Eppure, era la stessa persona che ora stava abusando di lui mentre sua madre non c'era.

“Apri questa cazzo di bocca”, gli ordinò Jacob, e, pur odiandosi per questo, Danny fece come chiedeva. Era troppo terrorizzato per non ubbidire. 

No, lui non conosceva davvero quell'uomo. Non conosceva nulla di ciò di cui poteva essere capace.

Ma soprattutto... non lo voleva scoprire.

“Ahh... finalmente”, disse Jacob, lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo verso di approvazione prima di sospingersi più a fondo nella cavità calda ed accogliente del ragazzino, sospirando di piacere. “E vedi di tenere a bada quei denti, o te li faccio ingoiare”, aggiunse, prima di appoggiare entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso ed iniziare a muoversi dentro e fuori dalla sua bocca, dapprima lentamente, con brevi affondi, e poi sempre con maggiore foga.

Danny non poté fare altro che sopportare quella tortura in silenzio, intimorito al punto di non osare nemmeno singhiozzare troppo forte. Non sapeva se essere grato del fatto di non poter vedere il membro dell'uomo che ormai gli riempiva la bocca, facendosi strada nella sua gola con ogni spinta, sempre più in fondo, ignorando le convulsioni dei suoi muscoli sempre più contratti nel tentativo inconscio di respingerlo fuori. 

Il corpo del ragazzo era scosso da involontari conati per quell'invasione che lo faceva sentire come se fosse sul punto di vomitare ad ogni spinta particolarmente violenta, respirando a fatica, le narici invase dall'odore sudato e pungente dei testicoli dell'uomo che cominciavano a sbattere contro il suo naso per via della posizione in cui era costretto a giacere immobile.

Un filo di saliva ormai quasi continuo sgorgava dalle labbra del ragazzino, colando lungo le sue guance ed andando a mischiarsi alle lacrime che ormai iniziavano a seccarsi sulla sua pelle, in strisce salate, fino a raggiungere la stoffa ormai fradicia di pianto e di sudore che aderiva ai suoi occhi serrati come una seconda pelle.

Per un po' non ci fu altro rumore nella stanza se non quello dei gemiti gutturali dell'uomo e del suo respiro affannato, uniti al risucchio bagnato ed ai singulti che scaturivano dalla bocca di Danny, inframezzati a rantoli e versi strozzati ogni volta che il pene di Jacob affondava a tal punto che i suoi peli pubici solleticavano il mento del figliastro.

Come se quel tormento non potesse peggiorare, ogni volta che l'erezione di Danny cominciava ad afflosciarsi, una delle mani dell'uomo andava a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli, pizzicandoli e sfregandoli fra le dita o riaccendendo l'ormai odiato strumento per somministrargli nuove scariche di piacere. Era come se il suo cazzo fosse direttamente connesso a quei bottoncini di carne, tornando ad ergersi tra le sue gambe a discapito delle vane speranze del ragazzo, che continuava a pregare di essere almeno risparmiato da quell'ulteriore umiliazione.

Dopo quella che a Danny parve un'eternità, finalmente Jacob parve stufarsi di quel gioco. Sorreggendosi con una mano al bracciolo del divano, fece uscire lentamente il proprio membro, ormai completamente ricoperto di saliva, che ricadde in fiotti dalla bocca del ragazzo quando questo poté finalmente voltare la testa e tossire affannosamente, ansimando e rantolando come una vittima di annegamento nel tentativo disperato di riprendere fiato.

“Devo ammetterlo, ragazzino...hai del potenziale...”, commentò Jacob, il tono roco ed appena affaticato dallo sforzo di calmare il proprio respiro, per motivi ben diversi da quelli del figliastro. 

“Ehi, amico, che ne dici di darci il cambio per un po'”, suggerì Steven, ricordando improvvisamente a Danny del fatto che non erano soli nella stanza. 

“N...no...ti prego...J-Ja...mhhf!”.

Il suo debole tentativo di protesta venne tagliato corto dalla mano del patrigno, che rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, come per soppesare la proposta.

“Non avere fretta, avremo tutto il tempo per girare altre scene”, rispose infine, spostando una ciocca di capelli bagnati dietro all'orecchio di Danny, “e poi, non ho ancora finito con lui.”.

_No!_

“Il nostro _piccolo amico_ qui sta supplicando per un po' di attenzioni. Non sarebbe carino lasciarlo così in sospeso, non credi?”, commentò divertito, allungando la mano verso l'erezione di Danny che ormai pulsava quasi dolorosamente. Il ragazzo tentò a malapena di sfuggire alla sua presa prima che le sue dita si chiudessero attorno al suo sesso ormai infiammato di desiderio, gemendo senza controllo mentre il suo corpo si inarcava bruscamente, spingendo in avanti i suoi fianchi per prolungare quel contatto, incapace di trattenere un piagnucolio supplichevole quando l'uomo allontanò nuovamente la mano.

“Visto? Si è dato così tanto da fare per farmi godere, mi sembra giusto perlomeno ricambiare il favore.”.

Danny non aveva idea di che cosa avesse in mente, ma aveva il terrore di scoprirlo.

“T...ti prego...”, supplicò Danny, “T-ti prego, l-lasciami andare... n-non dirò n-niente alla mamma... p-per favore...”.

Jacob però non fece altro che ridere crudelmente in risposta.

“Non dirai niente comunque”, replicò, senza neanche sforzarsi di intimidirlo. “Non preoccuparti, abbiamo quasi finito, ma non possiamo certo lasciare la scena in sospeso così. Manca ancora il _climax_.”.

Danny non tentò nemmeno di ribattere e lasciò ricadere la testa all'indietro, rassegnato al proprio destino. Era troppo stremato anche solo per pensare chiaramente, l'unica cosa che voleva era che quell'incubo avesse fine. Per quanto l'idea lo riempisse di ribrezzo, sapeva che non poteva fare più niente per farlo cessare se non assecondare le fantasie malate del patrigno.

Per questo, quando Jacob fece scivolare il suo corpo più indietro verso il divano, non provò nemmeno a fermarlo, sollevando obbedientemente la testa quando gli venne ordinato, permettendogli di spostarvi sotto un cuscino su cui andò ad appoggiarsi.

“Molto bene... ora, è molto semplice, devi solo aprire di nuovo la bocca e copiare quello che faccio”, gli spiegò Jacob, arrampicandosi sopra di lui così che il suo membro tornò a premere contro il volto del ragazzo, ancora umido di lacrime e saliva, prima di sollevargli le gambe e spingergli indietro le cosce fino a quasi fargli appoggiare le ginocchia contro il petto. Una delle gambe dell'uomo andò invece ad appoggiarsi contro il telaio del divano, mentre con l'altra rimase in appoggio al pavimento per non caricarsi troppo sul corpo del ragazzino, che non sarebbe riuscito a reggerlo senza soffocare.

Danny prese un respiro profondo, prima di forzarsi a dischiudere le labbra, accogliendo nuovamente nella sua bocca il sesso eretto del patrigno. Contemporaneamente, Jacob cominciò a leccare l'eccitazione del figliatro per tutta la sua lunghezza, usando una mano per sorreggersi al bordo del divano, mentre quella libera andava a raccogliere il suo scroto, soppesandolo e stringendolo delicatamente, giocherellando con i suoi testicoli.

Danny riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi sul sesso gonfio dell'uomo che gli riempiva la bocca, trascinando impacciatamente la lingua contro di esso nel tentativo di copiare le sue mosse, mugolando di piacere contro la sua carne turgida e pulsante - cosa che strappò a sua volta all'altro un mugugno compiaciuto.

Jacob cominciò nuovamente a spingersi più a fondo, prendendo nel frattempo in bocca la punta del pene del ragazzino ed incominciando a succhiare, godendo dei gemiti soffocati che sentiva riverberare contro la propria erezione.

Man mano che il ritmo delle spinte di Jacob si faceva più veloce mentre l'uomo gli scopava freneticamente la gola, lo stesso avveniva per la velocità con cui le sue labbra discendevano per tutta la lunghezza del membro del figliastro, raggiungendone facilmente la base per poi risalire fino al glande, che continuava a stimolare con movimenti circolari della lingua.

Non ci volle molto perché Danny perdesse completamente il controllo del proprio corpo, agitando compulsivamente i fianchi come nel tentativo di mimare i movimenti dell'uomo, la gola contratta nello sforzo di accogliere il pene ben più grosso e sviluppato dell'adulto, finché infine venne con un lungo grido soffocato nella bocca del patrigno.

Dopo poco, anche Jacob venne dentro di lui con un'ultima serie di spinte particolarmente irruente, riversando il proprio seme nella gola del ragazzino con un grugnito animalesco, tenendo i fianchi premuti contro il suo viso al punto che Danny non riusciva a prendere fiato, il naso completamente schiacciato dai suoi testicoli.

Quando si accorse che i suoi spasmi divenivano sempre più disperati, finalmente l'uomo si sollevò per permettergli di respirare, uscendo dalla sua bocca e riversando un ultimo fiotto di sperma caldo contro il suo viso ormai reso appiccicoso da ogni tipo di umori.

Danny sollevò la testa di scatto, inalando avidamente, tossendo sperma e saliva contro il proprio petto per non soffocare.

Una moltitudine di emozioni lo assalirono non appena riprese abbastanza fiato da tornare a pensare coerentemente. Vergogna, confusione, ribrezzo, incredulità, e la più flebile speranza che, in qualche modo, quello fosse solo un brutto sogno dal quale si sarebbe potuto risvegliare.

Nel frattempo Jacob si era di nuovo allontanato ed ora lo stava ignorando del tutto. Danny non sapeva se esserne grato o se temere che l'aspettasse qualcosa di ancora peggio. Credette di udire il rumore di una zip che si richiudeva e di alcuni oggetti pesanti che venivano trascinati sul pavimento, probabilmente alcune delle borse di prima, mentre i due uomini confabulavano tra loro, ma riuscì a cogliere a malapena qualche parola. La sua mente era troppo provata da permettergli davvero di concentrarsi sull'ambiente circostante, tanto che infatti si sentiva sul punto di svenire. La sua testa ricadde pesantemente contro il cuscino e rimase immobile ad ascoltare il proprio respiro, mentre il suo cuore tornava lentamente a battere in modo regolare.

“Sei ancora con noi?”, gli chiese Jacob, e a Danny sembrò come se gli stesse parlando da una distanza infinita. Sentì due dita premere contro il proprio collo, poi qualcosa di morbido ed umido gli venne strofinato contro il viso, ripulendolo dallo schifo che ancora lo ricopriva.

Avvertì una pressione leggera contro la nuca mentre l'uomo gli sollevava la testa, slegando il nodo che teneva ferma la benda prima di sollevarla e lasciarla cadere per terra con un piccolo tonfo bagnato.

Danny faticò ad aprire gli occhi, sentendosi le palpebre quasi incollate, e li richiuse quasi subito quando la luce improvvisa lì colpì con violenza, strappandogli un mugolio lamentoso.

“Sapevo che saresti stato perfetto per questo ruolo”, disse Jacob, accarezzandogli il viso con una gentilezza inaspettata, senza alcuna traccia del tono falsamente mellifluo di prima nella sua voce. Era come se in un attimo fosse tornato la stessa persona che Danny aveva sempre creduto di conoscere.

Solo, non poteva nascondere l'odore che ancora permeava la sua pelle, un odore che Danny sentiva non si sarebbe mai più tolto di dosso nemmeno con mille docce.

Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché. Avrebbe voluto gridare, ed insultarlo, ma non riusciva nemmeno a formare le parole nella sua mente.

“Shh... non affaticarti”, gli disse Jacob, accarezzandogli i capelli. “È ora di dormire.”.

Danny scivolò nell'oblio, senza lottare.

Andava bene così.

Forse non si sarebbe più svegliato, e allora non avrebbe più dovuto pensare a come sentirsi nel rivedere il volto dell'uomo che l'aveva violato, mentre fingeva di volergli bene come ad un figlio.

  
  


  
  


“Danny?”.

Una voce lo riscosse dal sonno e Danny socchiuse gli occhi, confuso.

Per un attimo rimase a fissare il nulla, crogiolandosi nel torpore mattutino e ritornando quasi ad assopirsi.

Poi, una consapevolezza improvvisa gli piovve addosso come una doccia fredda, facendolo balzare in piedi, incespicando nelle coperte e rischiando di cadere dal letto.

_No!_

“Danny, la colazione è pronta!”.

La voce dell'uomo risuonò da dietro la porta, seguita da una serie di colpetti leggeri contro il legno.

“N-non entrare!”. 

Danny gridò istintivamente, rannicchiandosi nuovamente sul materasso ed avvolgendosi nelle coperte. Immediatamente abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie braccia, aspettandosi di vedere lividi. Eppure, non c'era nemmeno l'ombra di un segno sulla sua pelle, immacolata come al solito.

...era davvero successo?

“Va bene, ti aspetto di sotto allora, ma non dormire che poi si fredda”, lo avvisò Jacob, ed il pavimento scricchiolò sotto ai suoi piedi mentre si allontanava. “Ci sono le uova con la pancetta!”.

Danny fissò la porta in silenzio, sentendosi il cuore in subbuglio. Desiderava con tutto sé stesso di poter credere fosse stato tutto un orrendo incubo, ma... poteva davvero essersi immaginato tutto quanto?

Gli era sembrato tutto così vivido, eppure più cercava di riportare alla mente l'accaduto e più tutto si faceva confuso ed ingarbugliato. Non riusciva nemmeno a capire se i suoi polsi fossero davvero leggermente indolenziti, o se si stesse solo autosuggestionando.

Forse, si disse, forse era davvero stato solo un brutto sogno.

Aggrappandosi con tutte le forze a quella speranza, decise di alzarsi in piedi, avvicinandosi allo specchio e scrutando il proprio riflesso in cerca di un qualcosa che potesse convincerlo che non si era inventato nulla.

No, non poteva essere che un brutto sogno, dopotutto. Il pensiero lo fece sentire stupido, ma allo stesso tempo lo riempì di sollievo.

  
  


Nonostante tutto, quando scese per fare colazione non poté fare a meno di fissare Jacob con sospetto, esaminando ogni suo gesto per cercare di cogliere un qualche indizio che rivelasse la vera natura dell'uomo.

“Cosa c'è? Ho qualcosa sulla faccia?”, gli chiese a un certo punto il patrigno, raccogliendo un cucchiaio e cercando di specchiarcisi, confuso. 

“Ah... scusa”, borbottò Danny, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio piatto di uova e cacciandosene una forchettata in bocca per distrarsi, arrossendo per la vergogna.

_Che stupido..._

Non riusciva a capire come potesse essersi convinto di qualcosa di tanto assurdo. Doveva esserci qualcosa che non andava nella sua testa. Forse l'ansia di sua madre era contagiosa, forse gli aveva solo messo apprensione con tutte le sue preoccupazioni. Alice gli riempiva sempre la testa di ogni genere di precauzioni ogni volta che lo lasciava con qualcuno, come se ogni genere di catastrofe fosse sul punto di abbattersi sulla loro casa non appena se ne fosse andata, ed ogni volta che tornava controllava sempre tutte le stanze e lo interrogava per più di un'ora su tutto quello che era successo in sua assenza.

“Qualcosa non va?”, gli chiese Jacob quando ebbero finito di mangiare, raccogliendo i piatti per sparecchiare. “Sei così silenzioso...”.

“No, niente...”, mormorò Danny con un sorriso forzato. Non poteva certo dirgli che aveva sognato ogni genere di assurdità, e adesso non si sentiva più al sicuro attorno a lui.

“Se non era buono puoi dirmelo, eh, non ti mordo mica”, lo rassicurò l'uomo. “Non sono molto bravo in queste cose, ed Alice non mi lascia mai toccare i fornelli se non è nella stessa stanza. Penso che abbia paura che dia fuco alla casa se si distrae per un secondo”. 

Danny ridacchiò a quel commento, perché sua madre faceva lo stesso con lui. Una volta gli aveva strillato contro per un'ora perché si era scordato di spegnere subito il tostapane prima di mangiare quando si era fatto un panino per merenda, e si era dovuto subire una ramanzina su come bastava un attimo a far succedere una tragedia e se poi si distraeva e si dimenticava di spegnerlo prima di uscire dalla cucina avrebbe potuto fondersi, se non  _esplodere_ , e con le cose elettriche non c'era da scherzare...

“Ah, prima ha chiamato per sapere se andava tutto bene”, la voce di Jacob lo riscosse da quei pensieri. Guardando verso l'orologio appeso al muro, il ragazzino si accorse che erano già le undici passate. Ops. Sperava che non le avesse detto che aveva dormito così tanto, o al ritorno si sarebbe dovuto subire una sgridata su quanto facesse male dormire troppo e su come non dovesse abituarsi e farsi venire cattive abitudini solo perché non doveva andare a scuola.

“Non preoccuparti, le ho detto che stavi facendo i compiti e non era il caso di distrarti”, disse subito Jacob, cogliendo la sua espressione preoccupata. “Le ho detto che l'avresti richiamata dopo pranzo. Ieri ti ho trovato addormentato sul quaderno, e mi sentivo in colpa a svegliarti visto che ti eri impegnato così tanto a studiare. Certo, devono essere davvero noiosi, questi compiti!”.

“Ugh... io odio la chimica”, rispose Danny con una smorfia. Forse non era poi così sorprendente che gli fosse venuto in incubo, se si era addormentato facendo una cosa così orribile.

  
  


Il resto della giornata passò così velocemente che Danny non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di rimuginare sui propri pensieri. Dopo colazione aiutò Jacob a passare l'aspirapolvere per tutta la casa e pranzarono insieme con risotto che era più crudo che 'al dente', come continuava a sostenere il patrigno. Poi chiamò sua madre, che lo tenne al telefono per delle ore, passandone circa mezza a raccontargli del viaggio e del primo giorno in albergo, e le rimanenti tre a chiedergli insistentemente se andava tutto bene, raccomandargli di studiare per il compito, di non uscire con gli amici senza avvisare Jacob e comunque non azzardarsi a tornare a casa più tardi delle sei né tantomeno da solo, di non convincere il marito a passare tutto il giorno a giocare ai videogiochi con lui e non approfittare della sua assenza per ingozzarsi di schifezze, avvisandolo che aveva contato tutte le merendine che c'erano nella dispensa prima di uscire quindi non doveva nemmeno pensare di riuscire a farla franca.

Finalmente il patrigno lo aiutò a liberarsi da quella tortura con la scusa di “aiutarlo con le formule”, così poterono passare il resto del pomeriggio a cercare di battere gli ultimi livelli di Dragon Blade V: La Vendetta del Drago di Luce. Danny gli tenne il broncio tutta la sera quando Jacob superò il suo punteggio migliore di ben due minuti e mezzo, finché non si fece perdonare con le magiche parole: “che ne dici di ordinare la pizza per cena?”.

Quando arrivò il momento di prepararsi per dormire, ancora appesantito dall'ultima fetta di pizza al salame che si era ostinato a finire a tutti i costi dopo che Jacob aveva commentato che “sicuramente non ce la faceva da solo”, Danny era quasi arrivato a dimenticare il dubbio che l'aveva assalito quella mattina.

Eppure una vocina dentro di lui continuava a tormentarlo mentre si rigirava sotto le coperte, senza riuscire davvero a prendere sonno.

_E se fosse stato più di un semplice incubo?_

Danny tentò di scacciare quel pensiero, dicendosi che erano tutte assurdità senza senso.

Eppure, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi sentiva le mani dell'uomo su di sé, le sue carezze lascive sul suo petto e sulle sue cosce, la sua bocca umida contro il collo, che scendeva lentamente fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle sue gambe e...

_No!_

Ma la cosa peggiore era che non riusciva a dimenticare le sensazioni che aveva provato, e, con crescente orrore, si accorse che il suo membro aveva iniziato a reagire di conseguenza, creando una piccola protuberanza nei pantaloni del pigiama.

_No! Smettila!_

Danny si sentiva disgustato, dalle scene che la sua mente continuava a ripetere ossessivamente come un disco rotto, da sé stesso per non riuscire a impedirselo, ma soprattutto dal fatto che quei ricordi non scatenassero in lui solo sensazioni di raccapriccio e vergogna.

Per quanto cercasse di ignorarla, la sua erezione continuava a pulsare fastidiosamente contro la stoffa. Una vocina ben diversa dalla precedente continuava a mormorargli che sarebbe stato facile farla smettere, se solo avesse infilato una mano sotto alle mutande e si fosse toccato fino a quando...

_No!_

Soffocò quel pensiero sul nascere, ma era troppo tardi. In fondo, sarebbe bastato poco... non l'avrebbe mai saputo nessuno...

_Non puoi farlo!_

Forse, si disse, se avesse pensato a qualcos'altro, sarebbe finalmente riuscito a scacciare quelle immagini dalla sua mente.

Questo non bastò a farlo sentire meno disgustoso, ma il senso di colpa non riuscì ad impedire alla sua mano di seguire quell'istinto, insinuandosi sotto alle coperte, sempre più in basso, fino a raggiungere il bordo dei pantaloncini del pigiama ed abbassarli insieme alle mutande.

Inspirando profondamente, Danny chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a masturbarsi, cercando di riportare alla luce le stesse fantasie che l'avevano spinto all'orgasmo la prima volta che si era toccato da solo.

Tuttavia, per quanto cercasse di immaginare il ballonzolare dei seni prosperosi della sua eroina preferita di Dragon Blade, a malapena coperti dal reggiseno rosso sgargiante, la sua vocina squillante continuava a sovrapporsi a quella più roca di Jacob, e l'immagine delle sue labbra morbide e rosate chiuse attorno alla sua erezione non riusciva a sovrastare il ricordo della bocca esperta dell'uomo che lo risucchiava avidamente, portandolo sempre più vicino all'orgasmo, finché...

“Ahhn...”. 

Con un gemito sommesso, il seme di Danny si riversò, nella sua immaginazione, dentro la bocca di Jacob – spandendosi nella realtà in una macchia umida nelle sue lenzuola, gocciolando contro la sua gamba.

“Come sei impaziente”, commentò una voce familiare dietro di lui, facendolo trasalire.

Danny si girò di soprassalto, spalancando gli occhi con orrore quando riconobbe la figura dell'uomo in piedi accanto al suo letto, senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo mentre il suo letto cigolava sinistramente sotto al peso del patrigno quando Jacob si arrampicò sopra di lui, chinandosi fino a che il ragazzino non poté sentire il suo respiro caldo contro l'orecchio.

“Dopotutto, abbiamo ancora tre giorni per giocare insieme.”.

  
  


 


End file.
